Lost immortal
by l30n1das
Summary: Percy jackson has been sent to the world of lucien but will he survive and what is instore for our hero only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

_**I saw that there was no Percy Jackson crossovers involving the latest final fantasy movie: Kingsglaive so I decided to create one for the sake of it and I will try and do my best to create a truly epic story and I am sorry if my grammar is bad but please just bear with me and if you have any critics or reviews please send them to me so that I can improve the story**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own either Percy Jackson or Final Fantasy as they are owned by Rick Riordan and Square Enix respectively.**_

 _ **Now on with the story.**_

Chapter 1

Prologue:

3rd person view

The battle against Gaia and her Giant children was going as expected for the Gods side as they decided before hand to go after a giant they could beat and not their banes as they had done in the first Giant war. This meant that all the Gods except Poseidon had some one to face as his bane Polybetes(or is it Polybates) was destroyed by his son Perseus "Percy" Jackson in the battle of New Rome so he and Percy decided to attack mother Earth herself and that was a tough battle for them.

So far the battle was one sided in favor of Gaia as she could just regenerate health unlike Poseidon and Percy since the Earth was her domain after all. But that all changed when Gaia made the one mistake that all evil beings make concerning Percy and that was using Annabeth as a hostage. she held Annabeth in her hands by the throat.

"Annabeth!" Shouted Percy as he saw this but it was all for naught as Gaia simply snapped Annabeth's neck with a flick of her wrist.

"See Perseus it is hopeless to fight against me as I am the Earth and do you know what, as you and your little lover here were traversing my brother's pit, I sent a legion of monsters to end the lives of your mother, step-father and little unborn sibling, bet you didn't know that did you. So do you truly see how inevitable it is for you to lose to me."

But at that moment a massive surge of energy was felt and all eyes were trained on Percy as he started glowing a sea-green color and rage was felt coming off of him in droves and it all was aimed at Gaia.

"Gaia, haven't you learned by now that hurting those I love is a death sentence for who ever hurt them and now you have truly gone and added to your punishment not only for Annabeth but now for my family as well." Percy told surprisingly calm but the gods and campers knew otherwise since just like his father, Poseidon, Percy is deadly calm as the sea before a tsunami and Percy Jackson is PISSED.

Percy ran at the remaining monsters so quickly that no-one bar Gaia saw him move. With one slash of his trusty sword Riptide he decimated the monsters and sent them back to Tartarus where they belong and rushed to attack Gaia but Gaia saw this and sent earthen spikes to him but Percy just dodged all of them and with a flurry of slashes that Gaia barely blocked Gaia was sent back to slumber with a sword through her heart and coming out of her back.

"That is for all those you killed Gaia." Percy told her

"You think you have won but you didn't." Gaia replied but those who heard it couldn't figure out what she meant.

"Gods and demigods, the war is now over time to head home and morn for all those we lost today." Percy shouted at all those assembled around him after the fall of Gaia.

And with that the gods transported all the remaining demigods and those that fell were wrapped in shrouds.

"It is time to give the rewards to those that played important roles in the war but do not worry for the rest of you as you now have the same immortality as the hunters and from this moment forward I abolish the rule of godly parents not being able to see their children." Zeus said to everyone gathered and particularly the demigods that fought but weren't apart of the main seven.

"Today we lost a lot of family members, friends and comrades but their deaths weren't in vein as they all reached Elysium and I believe a few even reached the Isle of Blest, isn't that right brother?" Zeus asked his older brother Hades.

"Yes a few did indeed reach the Isle of Blest." Hades replied swiftly to his younger brothers question.

" Now can the Six that are left of the Seven and Nico Di Angelo, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano and Thalia Grace please step forward." Zeus asked the afore mentioned people to step forward and they did.

"Jason Grace, for your efforts in uniting the camps and battling a few Giants we, the Council would like to offer you Godhood, so what say you, My champion?" Hera, queen of the gods, asked her champion.

"With all due respect my lady, I cannot accept unless Piper is going to be offered the same." Jason replied to his patron's words.

"Son, all of you are going to be offered the same thing except for Perseus." Zeus told his son

"Why doesn't he get the same reward, Lord Zeus?" Piper asked respectfully

"We have a different reward in mind for him child." Zeus told the young Cherokee demigod daughter of Aphrodite.

" So demigods would accept since you all are getting the same reward?" Zeus asked the demigods: Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Thalia and Nico. They all huddled up to discuss if they would accept or not until Thalia stepped up.

" My Lords and Ladies we accept your generous offer."

The gods all stood up and chanted in a language no one bar themselves understood and shot a beam of energy at the demigods. The demigods all fainted after the beam ended and Apollo took them all to his Palace to recuperate. The moment he returned a flash was seen but unlike the flashes of the gods this was not as bright thus the demigods could see it. The fates were the beings that flashed in.

"Lady Fates what are you doing here?" Zeus asked respectively of the Fates.

"We are here to give the new gods their domains. First is Jason Grace minor god of the sky, air and storms. Second Piper McLean minor goddess of love, beauty and compulsion. Third is Leo Valdez minor god of fire, forge and mechanics. Fourth is Hazel Lovesque minor goddess of the mist, metals and wealth. Fifth is Frank Zhang minor god of war, animals and warfare. Sixth is Thalia Grace minor goddess of the hunt, moon, chastity and constellations. Seventh is Reyna Ramírez-Arellano minor goddess of Rome, war and weapons. Last is Nico Di Angelo minor god of the underworld, death, dead and the Ghostking." All three Fates said in unison.

"Thank you." Hestia told the Fates before the flashed out of the room back to where ever the reside.

"Perseus please step forward." He did as asked.

"We the Council offer you not godhood as last time but as an Olympian god." Zeus told his nephew

"Thank you Lords and Ladies but I respectively decline the generous offer even though I have nothing left to live for but I do want to one day I be with Annabeth in Elysium or the Isle of Blest." Percy told the Olympian." But I do want to ask that you allow Lord Hades and Lady Hestia back onto the Council as my wish."

" It will be done nephew and I understand your reasoning for declining even though it saddens and wounds our pride that you refuse our offer." Zeus replied to Percy.

At that moment Percy's body started flickering ever so slowly and he felt some pain.

"What is happening to me!" Percy asked freaked out.

"I believe this is what Gaia was talking about earlier." Hades told everyone." I believe Percy is losing his hold on this dimension and is being sent where there is no gods so he will die there unless we do something about it but we cannot stop the process but I recommend we make Percy immortal with all our domains to ensure that he will live long enough that we can figure a way out to bring him back."

Every one started going crazy as they realized what that meant for their hero and savior until Zeus shouted that everyone must be quiet.

"Son I know you gave up being a god but now we unfortunately have to give you godhood since if you die there you won't return to our underworld but what ever underworld they have on that planet." Poseidon told his son rather sadly as his son now had to accept godhood which would mean he cannot reunite with his love in death.

" I understand Dad and don't worry I believe someday that you will find a way to bring be back." Percy told his father.

All the gods and demigods looked at Percy sadly as he accepted his fate.

"Perseus ready yourself as this might hurt since this is the first time that anyone has ever received all the domains of all the gods." Zeus was truly apologetic to his nephew for what was about to happen to him.

As they were talking the flickering was steadily increasing in intensity. The gods all stood up and blasted Percy with the combined powers of the entire Greek-Roman pantheon and Percy screamed out in pain but after Tartarus he didn't faint like most would have expected. Once they finished it looked like Percy was a ghost as he was transparent and almost gone.

" Thank you all and I'll see you one day again and please tell everyone I love that I say goodbye and that I love them." Percy asked of the gods.

" It will be done nephew." Hestia told him with tears in her eyes as with everyone in the room.

After that Percy disappeared of the face of the Earth.

Everyone suddenly cried out as they saw their hero disappear.

 _ **AT GILEAD**_

Percy appeared out of nowhere and collapsed as dimensional travel took its toll on his body. He was found like this by three people, one girl and two boys no older than Percy.

" Where do you think he came from Nyx?" the girl looked around for this Nyx only for him to be walking away towards a young girl, probably his sister by the resemblance they shared.

" Nyx! Get over here you lug." The girl shouted at him.

" Chill out Crow I'm just getting my sis out the way as she is a little to young for this so I'm quickly going to take her home, you two can take him somewhere to allow him to recuperate and then we can find out what happened to him." Nyx told Crow as he was taking his sister back home.

The two grudgingly took the boy they found to their home to let him rest up.

 _ **A few days later**_

Percy woke up with a start to only discover that he was in a house and in a comfortable bed and that he felt as if he could fight Gaia, Tartarus and Kronos in battle and come out the victor. He was about to sit up and try and figure out where he was when the door to the room opened up and a girl entered.

" I see you are awake, the name by the way is Crow, what is yours?" the girl, Crow, asks him.

"My name is Perseus Jackson but please call me Percy." Percy replied to the question." If I may ask how long was I unconscious and where am?" He asks

" Sure, you were out for 3 days and you are in the town of Gilead." Crow told Percy.

"Thank you for the information. Now I believe you want to know how I appeared in the town and why I was unconscious, am I right?" He asked Crow and was proven correct when she nodded her head. But when he was going to explain, they heard people screaming and sounds of destruction until they couldn't take it any more so they went to go look what caused the sounds and what they found was not pleasant. As Percy looked outside he saw mechanical beings that had flamethrowers as hands going through the town lighting everything on fire and behind them people carrying guns shot at anyone that ran for cover or to get away. He heard Crow beside him gasp.

" Nifs are attacking we need to get out of here, Now!" set told Percy while dragging him off to who knows where.

"But what about the other people? We can't leave them to be killed." He vehemently told Crow. He ripped his arm out of her hand and ran to go help a few older people he saw that were trapped between two legions of the flamethrower beings. When he reached them he uncapped his trusty pen for it only to turn into the famed Riptide. He slashed at the first few that were blocking his path to the couple and then summoned a protective wall of water to counterattack the flames, even though he is flame-resistant but the couple weren't, He is not as stupid as everyone thought.

A miniature hurricane surrounded him as well and in no time the legions were destroyed.

"Are you alright?" he asked the couple.

"We are now, thank you young man. May we know the name of our savior?" The guy asked.

"My name is Percy and I think it will be best if you start going. I will hold them off until everyone can make it safely out and to somewhere safe." Percy told them.

"We'll do that but you can't take on them all, it will be suicide." The woman gasped and told him.

"I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve so don't worry about me." Percy responded coolly.

As the couple ran away and getting everyone they can, they spared a glance back at Percy to only see him covered in a rainbow of colors and suddenly dash forward at speeds that made him look like he just vanished but they could see that the opposing army just all of a sudden get demolished.

Percy was trying to test out his new powers as he knew he was immortal now and would not allow anyone else to get hurt if he could help it so when he rushed forward he planned on utterly destroying these 'nifs' as Crow called them.

After a few hours of a one sided battle, Percy was the only one left standing when he suddenly heard a scream of a little girl and a woman so he rushed of at top speed which was pretty fast but he arrived to late as a doglike creature such as Cerberus killed both mother and daughter. Percy wasted no time in killing the beast.

"I'm sorry I was to slow." He told the bodies," May you find peace in the afterlife." That is when he realized that there was a third body, a man no older then himself, luckily he was alive so Percy theorized that the mother and daughter gave their lives to keep him safe so he decided there and then that he will look after this man as repayment for being to slow.

It took quite a while for people to find Percy and the man but surprisingly it was Crow and another man.

"Nyx!" Crow shouted," What happened to him?" She asked Percy. Percy then told her and the man of what happened and how he found Nyx.

"Thank you Percy for saving him. I don't know what we would do with out him, right Libertus?" she asked the slightly chubby man next to her.

"Yes, yes we would die if anything happened to him." He replied sarcastically

" So where do we go now as this town is in ruins and Nyx is out cold?" Percy asked Crow and Libertus.

"Well we need to get to Insomnia the only place left that can hold out against Nilfheim." Crow told him.

They set out for insomnia later that day with Percy carrying Nyx while wondering where on Earth he is and what is going on and if he could help.

 _ **Sorry about the posting in segments my internet was screwing around. I hope you like what I have written so far and please review so that I can improve. The next chapter should be out on the 23th or 24th of November I'll see if I can get it up earlier.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for not upating sooner life was just really hectic and stuff with work and some other stuff. I do know that it is no reason for you to wait almost a year( damn has it been that long?).**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I, L30n1das, do here by swear that I do not own the rights to either the Percy jackson series or Final Fantasy XV. they are the owned by Rick Riordan and Squar Enix respectively.**_

 _ **So with out further ado. Here is the story.**_

 **8 years later**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The war**

3rd person view

The four friends now find themselves in the middle of a battle on one of the outskirts of one of Lucien's border cities. The battle was in full swing with Crow and a few other people trying to summon some sort of storm to help with the ground troops of the nifs, which consisted of gaint bug like creatures and mechanical soldiers.

The other three, Percy, Nyx and Libertus, was in the front lines using magic to help them dispose of any and all enemies. Their weaponry consisted of two daggers that when thrown could be teleported to, but Percy just cut down any enemy with Riptide like they were made out of butter. Nyx was using his daggers teleportation ability to the max saving his comrades from dying. Libertus was using the ability of invisibility to try and ambush the soldiers.

"Crow! how long till the storm is ready?" Shouted Libertus to crow.

"Almost there!" she shouted back, when one of the five other people fell down exhausted.

"All Glaives, fall back!" shouted the captain over everyones headset as soon as a massive storm of fire touched down and started obliterating the enemy. Unfortunatly it wouldn't last as the enemy brought a gaint demon carried by 4 flying machines.

"Release the Demon!" was the only thing the enemy commander shouted to his subordinates.

The Demon was then released from it's chains and started to pull on them causing two of the ships to crash. The Demon destroyed the firestorm by walking through it like it was nothing.

"Can I please take that on?" asked Percy to Crow, Libertus and Nyx ontheir own secure channel.

"Percy you know you need to hide your powers otherwise you'll become a lab rat." was Crow's weak reply.

"Crow is right Percy, wait till there is no other option." was all Libertus' reply.

Nyx was about to reply when the Demon opened it's shoulder pads revealing orbs of red that shot out destroying anything they touched, which caused the cliff that was above it to start falling. Libertus was really unluck as a chunck fell on his leg. Luckily for him both Percy and Nyx saw. One of the other glaives grabbed them both while running past saying "Nyx, Percy we have orders" all they replied was " Ah, that idiot" and started running towards him.

A three headed hellhound, not Cerberus, that had lava like stuff coming out of it's mouth was really close to Libertus when both Percy and Nyx landed on it's scaled covered back. They tried taking a head each but all they got was a tail hit into a wall, Nyx flung his daggers up and teleported while Percy just jumped over it (training as a Demigod never deminishes, even after years or another planet.) Nyx was busy with a bug while Percy was dealing with the beast, he tried getting close but couldn't, luckily it was destrated by the bug that Nyx sent flying past, all charred due to be fried with lightning, giving them enough time to free Libertus.

"You both realize I don't have the stomach for this, right?" he said referring to the teleportation.

"We could always do it my way?" was Percy's reply. Meaning Godly teleportation ( Percy did tell them that he is a god, he didn't want to keep secrets from them).

"I am fine. No need for that." Libertus quickly put in.

They then threw their daggers just as the ground they were on started to collapse. The beast wasn't lucky enough to get to safety and fell to it's death.

At the temperary base station both Percy and Nyx watched as Libertus was carried off on a stretcher into an ambulance. They both then went and sat besides on of the many transport vehicles. The captain approached them.

"What do you want, Captain?" asked Percy as he saw him.

"You both realize that you disobeyed a direct order, right?" was the reply.

"Saving our friend." Nyx replied.

"You forget that the magic comes from the King, he can easily take it away."

"yeah right." mummbled Percy so that only Nyx could hear as they knew Percy supplied the power for their magic, referring to Libertus, Crow and themselves.

"Captain we do this for hearth and home, and I'll be damned if I leave a friend who is like a brother to me behind on a battle field to die. So even if I have to be taken off active duty, it won't stop me from doing what I do best and what I do best is be a hero." Nyx straightly told the captain.

"Well both of you have just been put on border patrol as soon as we get back at Insomnia."

"Captain, even if I have to tell the King himself, You and what army will keep me from protecting my family?" Percy stood up, getting in the face of the captain.

"Glaive one more outburst like that and you will be stripped of your magic, your rank and finally you will be kicked out of Insomnia." the captain was starting to get angry now. With that he left them both to think on what has been said.

"You need to calm down Percy." Nyx told his friend.

"I know Nyx, but the captain just rubs me the wrong way. I don't know if it is the domain of prophecy or just gut feelings but I am going to keep a close eye on him from now on."

"You do that, Percy, but be careful. You never know when the king will decide to intervene."

"The king will do what exactly? We both know our magic comes from me and not him and that I am infinitly more powerful. I mean I did put an extra shield behind the current Wall of Insomnia."

"I know, but for the sake of both Libertus and Crow be safe, please?"

"Fine."

With that both of them got in the vehicle and left for Insomnia.

 _ **Please read and leave a review, I do want to write a better story but I can only improve if you guys help.**_


End file.
